staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Sierpnia 2006
TVP 1 06:10 Ile jest życia - odc.11/12 - Noc księżycowa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Był taki dzień - 6 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 13; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - odc. 17 Motyle (Butterflies); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Sąsiedzi - Obraz odc.4 (Obraz); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Domisie - Wstawanie lewą nogą; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Poszukiwacze zaginionych tajemnic - odc. 5; program przygodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Żandarm i policjantki (Gendarme et les gendarmettes, Le) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1982); reż.:Michel Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Micheline Bourday; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Był taki dzień - 6 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tenis: Orange Prokom Open - finał 15:10 Sport i sztuka - o dwóch pasjach Wojtka Fibaka 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Józef Gębski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 BBC w Jedynce - Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców - odc. 2/5 W powietrzu (Life In The Undergrowth 2/5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Era Nowe Horyzonty 2006; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - na basenie 50 m: Budapeszt; transmisja 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Zgodnie z planem odc. 22 (New advantures of Winnie the Pooh - Party); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Tenis: Orange Prokom Open - kronika 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Scarlett - odc.1 (SCARLETT) 88'; serial kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:John Erman; wyk.:Joanne Whalley-Kilmer, Timothy Dalton, Stephen Collins, Julie Harris; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Losowanie Konkursu Interaktywnego 21:55 Napoleon - odc. 2 (Napoleon) 94'; serial kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Yves Simoneau; wyk.:Christian Clavier, Isabella Rosselini, Gerard Depardieu, John Malkovich, Anouk Aimee; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Około północy - / 30 /; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Kolekcja kinomana - Ostatni dzień lata; film psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1958); reż.:Tadeusz Konwicki; wyk.:Irena Laskowska, Jan Machulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Kino objazdowe 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Sauter; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Był taki dzień - 6 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Słowo na niedzielę 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 51 Sam na sam, serial komediowy TVP 2001 06:30 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 52 Skandal towarzyski, serial komediowy TVP 2001 06:55 Kino wspomnień - Zakazane piosenki, Film fabularny Polska 1946; reż.: Leonard Buczkowski; wyk: Danuta Szaflarska, Jerzy Duszyński 08:40 Zacisze gwiazd - Jan Pietrzak 09:05 Niania na telefon - odc. 1, cykl dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2005 09:55 Wakacje ze zwierzętami (2) Tatry, reportaż 10:15 Wakacje z National Geographic - Piramidy śmierci, film dokumentalny USA 2005 11:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Bangkoku (156) 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Rzeka czerwona, western USA 1948; reż.: Howard Hawks; wyk: Walter Brennan, John Wayne 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1316 14:30 Złotopolscy odc. 774 - Słabość Agaty, telenowela TVP 2006 15:05 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2006 (1), program muzyczny 2006 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 246 Ostatnie spojrzenie, serial TVP 2006 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 44, serial TVP 2006 17:45 Młode Wilki, wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Na zakupach 20:05 Tele PRLe - (16), widowisko rozrywkowe 2005 21:00 Marzenia Marcina Dańca 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Oficer - odc. 10 / 13 Zdrada, serial TVP 2004 23:40 Ćwiczenia z niepamięci (Janusz Morgenstern), film dokumentalny Polska 2004; reż.: Antoni Krauze 00:35 Portret podwójny, film obyczajowy Polska 2000; reż.: Mariusz Front; wyk: Maciej Adamczyk, Elżbieta Piekacz 02:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:30 Król szamanów - serial animowany 08:00 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:30 Top Dog - reality show 09:30 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy USA 1995 10:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja III - film przygodowy reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. John Aylward, Paige Turco, Vivian Wu, Stuart Wilson USA/ Hongkong 1993 12:30 Niesamowite dzieciaki - komedia reż. Joseph Merhi, wyk. Stephen Furst, Shonda Whipple, Joseph Campanella, Bill Hufsey, Christopher Mitchum, Lauren Tewes, Don "The Dragon" Wilson USA 1993 14:20 Zabawka - komedia reż. Francis Veber, wyk. Michel Bouquet, Pierre Richard, Fabrice Greco, Jacques François Francja 1976 16:20 Red Bull Air Race Extra - program sportowy 16:55 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 18:15 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra - program rozrywkowy 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Ostatni smok - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Dennis Quaid, David Thewlis, Pete Postlethwaite, Dina Meyer, Julie Christie USA 1996 21:45 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny USA 2002 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie serialu) 22:50 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny USA 2002 23:50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 00:50 Magazyn sportowy 02:50 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:20 BoomBox - program muzyczny TVN 06:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Niania: Przerwijcie ślub, ja wysiadam - serial komediowy odc. 18 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:35 Ostatni gwiezdny wojownik - film SF reż. Nick Castle, wyk. Lance Guest, Dan O'Herlihy, Catherine Mary Stewart, Robert Preston USA 1984 10:25 Dzień ojca - komedia reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Robin Williams, Billy Crystal, Charlie Hofheimer, Julia Louis-Dreyfus USA 1997 12:20 Moja krew: Ewa Skibińska z córką i Cezary Morawski z synem - program rozrywkowy 13:15 Co za tydzień 13:50 Przygoda z pandą - film przygodowy reż. Christopher Cain, wyk. Stephen Lang, Ryan Slater, Yi Ding, Huang Fei USA 1995 15:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 16:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 17:30 Niania: Przerwijcie ślub, ja wysiadam - serial komediowy odc. 18 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 18:00 Kryminalni: Zemsta - serial kryminalny odc. 45 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Partner - komedia reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Whoopi Goldberg, Dianne Wiest, Eli Wallach, Timothy Daly USA 1996 22:15 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2002 23:15 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:30 Uciekinier - film SF reż. Paul Michael Glaser, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Maria Conchita Alonso, Jesse Ventura, Jim Brown USA 1987 02:25 Telesklep 03:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Regionalna 05:50 Siatkówka: mecz Japonia – Polska 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV 09:00 Malowanie obrazów – to proste – serial dokumentalny 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Było, nie minęło 10:10 Bądź zdrów! 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Teleplotki 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką – magazyn kulturalny 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Transmisja sportowa 15:30 Kurier 15:35 Transmisja sportowa 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury – magazyn kulturalny 18:00 OTV 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 20:55 Ekscentrycy (6) – serial dokumentalny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:30 Rzeka nadziei (8) – serial przygodowy 00:25 Amerykańska ruletka – film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 1988 01:55 Kurier 02:15 Studio pogoda 02:20 Sportowa niedziela 02:50 Patrol 3 – magazyn kryminalny 03:15 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:55 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:20 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:45 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 07:10 Pokemon – serial animowany, USA/Japonia 08:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 09:00 Ponad światem – film fantastyczny 10:50 Magia cyrku – widowisko 11.55 Dekoratornia (6) – magazyn wnętrzarski 12:25 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Węgier – kwalifikacje 13:40 Okrążenie toru z Robertem Kubicą – wywiad 13:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Węgier – wyścig 16:00 Na wariackich papierach (14) – serial komediowy, USA 17:05 Joker – talk show 17:50 Dubler – komedia, Francja 1977 20:00 Wzór (11) – serial kryminalny, USA 21:00 Kameleon (5) – serial sensacyjny, Polska 22:00 Pakt z diabłem – horror, Wielka Brytania/Kanada 2001 23:55 Wzór (11) – serial kryminalny, USA 00:50 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:20 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 01:50 Muza.pl – program muzyczny 02:15 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 02:40 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:20 Strażnik kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy stereo 06:15 Telesklep 08:15 Na osi program motoryzacyjny stereo 08:50 Chwila Prawdy program rozrywkowy stereo 10:00 Strażnik kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy stereolive 11:25 Naga ostroga film western 13:20 Inspektor Eddie serial komedia 14:20 Pogoda na miłość serial obyczajowy stereo 15:20 Misja Martyna program rozrywkowy 16:10 Dla Ciebie Wszystko program rozrywkowy stereo 17:30 Mistrz kierownicy ucieka III film komedia stereo 19:10 Ptaki nocy serial sensacyjny stereo 20:10 Szczęki II film sensacyjny stereo 22:30 Brygada serial sensacyjny 23:40 To moje dziecko film obyczajowy stereo 01:30 Nocne igraszki program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:00 Polska na lato - Dudek w Trójce, widowisko rozrywkowe 1994 06:55 Pamiętaj o mnie, koncert życzeń 2006 07:15 Polska na lato - Śniadanie na podwieczorek 08:10 M jak miłość - odcinek 366*, serial TVP 2005 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę 09:05 Ziarno, Magazyn 2005 09:30 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 12 / 26, serial przygodowy Polska,Australia,Chiny 1995 09:55 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia 10:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 753* - Walentyna Złotopolska, telenowela TVP 2006 10:30 Otello z M - 2, film TVP 1969 10:55 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - O służebnych nazwach miejscowych 11:10 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2003 - Antonio Vivaldi "Cztery pory roku" 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem, Magazyn 2006 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem, Magazyn 2006 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła św. Marii Magdaleny w Radomsku 14:05 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 2 / 15* - Głodówka, czyli zamykanie parasola, serial komediowy TVP 1993 15:05 Polska na lato - Afisz - Atrakcyjny Janowiec, magazyn kulturalny 2006 15:25 Młode Wilki, wywiad 2006 15:35 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Zbigniew Pietrzykowski 16:05 Biografie - Przenośna ojczyzna Reicha Ranickiego, film dokumentalny Polska 2001 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Polska na lato - Zaproszenie - Skarby Wiślicy i okolicy* 17:35 Mój pierwszy raz - (21), talk - show 2005 18:30 M jak miłość - odcinek 367*, serial TVP 2005 19:15 Dobranocka - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 43 - Edi boi się spać, serial animowany Australia 2000 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Kuchnia polska - odc. 1*, serial TVP 1991; reż.: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger 21:10 Benefis - Zielonej Gęsi 22:05 Polska na lato - Koncert VooVoo (XVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny "Malta 2006") 22:55 Pojazdy powstańczej Warszawy cz.1, film dokumentalny Polska 2004 23:40 Polska na lato - Afisz - Atrakcyjny Janowiec, magazyn kulturalny 2006 00:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 367*, serial TVP 2005 00:50 Ziarno, Magazyn 2005 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 43 - Edi boi się spać, serial animowany Australia 2000 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:55 Kuchnia polska - odc. 1*, serial TVP 1991; reż.: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Krystyna Janda, Krzysztof Kolberger 02:55 Polska na lato - Zaproszenie - Skarby Wiślicy i okolicy* 03:15 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 2 / 15* - Głodówka, czyli zamykanie parasola, serial komediowy TVP 1993 04:10 Polska na lato - Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Pieniński smak (59) 04:35 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Zbigniew Pietrzykowski 05:05 Biografie - Przenośna ojczyzna Reicha Ranickiego, film dokumentalny Polska 2001 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Na życzenie Widzów - Kamień na kamieniu, dramat Polska 1995; reż.: Ryszard Ber,Waldemar Prokopowicz,Grażyna Szymańska,Katarzyna Romanis; wyk: Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Bożena Adamek 10:45 Ssaki, film animowany Polska 1962; reż.: Roman Polański 11:00 Lato z Prusem - Lalka - Wiejskie rozrywki odc.6, serial TVP 1977 12:15 Dziecko szczęścia czyli Jeremi Przybora - Wiosna, cykl reportaży 1990 12:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Żegnaj paro!, film animowany Polska 1974; reż.: Ryszard Antoniszczak 13:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 13:10 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Pustynia 13:35 Więcej niż fikcja - Od Mao do Mozarta, film dokumentalny USA 1980; reż.: Murray Lerner 15:00 Los Angeles bez mapy, Film fabularny USA 1998; reż.: Mika Kaurismaki; wyk: David Tennant, Vinessa Shaw 16:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Strojenie instrumentów, film animowany Polska 2000; reż.: Jerzy Kucia 17:00 Niedziela z... muzyką lekką, łatwą i Materną /cz.1/ 17:05 Nas Troje - Agnieszka Osiecka, koncert 1977 17:30 Niedziela z... muzyką lekką, łatwą i Materną /cz.2/ 18:15 Młynarski. Róbmy swoje cz.I, koncert 1991; reż.: Barbara Borys - Damięcka; wyk: Wojciech Młynarski, Janusz Sent 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:05 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 6 sierpnia 1944, felieton 1994 20:10 Peggy Sue wyszła za mąż, Film fabularny USA 1986; reż.: Francis Ford Coppola; wyk: Kathleen Turner, Barry Miller 21:50 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Made in USA, film dokumentalny USA 2005 22:20 Opowieści weekendowe: Linia opóźniająca, serial TVP Polska 1997; reż.: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Bartosz Opania, Tadeusz Bradecki 23:15 Młynarski. Róbmy swoje cz.II 01:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 01:15 Kino nocne - Miłość w miejskiej dżungli, Film fabularny WENEZUELA,Niemcy,Francja 2003; reż.: Franco de Pena; wyk: Beatriz Valdez, Aroldo Betancourt 02:50 Malta 2006 - Tworzywo Sztuczne cz.1, koncert 2006 03:15 Malta 2006 - Tworzywo Sztuczne cz.2, koncert 2006 03:55 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ 07:30 Spin City (20) 08:00 Tajniki przyrody 08:35 Bliźniaczki – melodramat, Holandia/Luxemburg 2002 10:55 Idealni nieznajomi – komedia romantyczna, W. Bryt. 2004 12:30 Łapu capu ekstra 13:05 Grunt to rodzinka – komediodramat, Francja 2004 14:45 Melinda i Melinda – dramat, USA 2004 16:30 Mały terrorysta 16:50 Faceci w butach – komediodramat, Australia/USA 2000 18:30 Detektyw Monk (16) 19:20 Łapu capu 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Spin City (20) 20:00 Premiera: Światła stadionów – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 22:00 The Grudge – Klątwa – horror, Japonia/ USA/Niemcy 2004 23:35 Różne twarze Eminema – film dokumentalny 00:55 Małe jest piękne – komediodramat, USA/Francja 2003 02:25 Wielki świat II – komedia, Francja/Hiszpania 2004 HBO 06:30 Smak Indii – komedia, USA 2003 08:40 Gliniarze iRobbersonowie – komedia kryminalna, USA 1994 10:10 Alamo – dramat historyczny, USA 2004 12:25 Podatkowi desperaci – komedia, Australia 2004 14:05 W doborowym towarzystwie – komedia, USA 2004 15:55 Grind – komedia, USA 2003 17:40 Dziewczyna z Jersey – komedia, USA 2004, reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Ben Affleck 19:20 Starsky i Hutch – komedia, USA 2004 21:00 Premiera: Człowiek ringu – film biograficzny, USA 2005 23:20 Trawka (9) 23:50 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (56) – serial obyczajowy 00:40 Torque. Jazda na krawędzi – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 02:05 Kociaki II – film dokumentalny 03:00 Wielkie nic – komedia, Kanada 2003